


faithful

by chanshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Castles, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Princes & Princesses, a lil tender.... a lil soft....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshua/pseuds/chanshua
Summary: in which Joshua is a crowned prince and Chan is his beloved knight





	faithful

**Author's Note:**

> very Unbeta'd!! and Very Self Indulgent but that's fine, i'm just here to feed myself with chanshua lol
> 
> (apologies if everything seems awkward, i kinda typed this out of sequence TT ehh...)

 

A knock taps lightly on the door. A short pattern that Chan has memorized, a new addition to his morning routine.

"May I come in?" Joshua requests from the other side of the door, his voice muffled. 

Chan doesn't respond instantly as he finishes up his current stretch, breathing in and out in a practiced rhythm. He stays still in his position, sitting on the floor with his legs straight and forehead pressed against the soft fabric of his pants. Chan sits back up as he breathes out evenly, slow and careful. Arms return back to his side again, hands now resting on top of his thighs. He opens his eyes and turns towards the door only to see Joshua already inside the room. A serene smile present on Joshua's face as he leans against the door, quietly observing the younger.

Chan sighs for the umpteenth time, "Sir, please wait until I grant you permission." Joshua has made it a habit to stroll right inside his bedroom after asking even though Chan doesn't even grant him confirmation. Despite the fact that Chan will let him inside regardless, it's the principle that's at stake. Chan predicts with growing certainty the Prince will start omitting the knocking entirely sooner or later.

The nobleman strolls over to the knight and stops in front of him. The older man is fit in his sleepwear, a long sleeved white tunic tucked inside manila colored trousers, ever elegantly dressed even during night time. "I will next time," He assures Chan with the same smile on his face. Chan knows it's an empty promise and sighs again, used to the older's antics by now.

Joshua takes his place sitting across from him, their knees knocking together. Joshua leans back on his hands and looks outside through the open windows, opaque curtains fluttering gently in the wind circulating inside the room. Chan watches as the wind brushes the strands of black hair away from Joshua's eyes, a graceful gesture. Warm sunlight pours through the window and catches the prince in a shining glow, his inky black hair contrasting with the cotton white of his clothing. Even from the side, Joshua's eyes still manage to twinkle like a gemstone. Chan trails his eyes down to the prominent Adam's apple, exposed collarbones and broad shoulders hidden away by the tunic. Joshua turns his head back to Chan, a soft smile gracing his full lips and eyes warm as the sun outside. People have always said that Prince Joshua is one of the most beautiful men in the kingdom.

Chan wholeheartedly agrees.  

"Today's the Summer Solstice Festival," Joshua says. He claps his hands together in delight.

Chan breaks out of his reverie and a light flush colors his cheeks. "A-ah, Yes, yes it is." Chan bites back a wince at his stutter.

Joshua sits up and taps Chan's knee with his hand, "It's our first official festival together. How exciting is that?" Chan blinks in surprise.

"Oh it is!" Chan gasps, "That's amazing!" 

"We're gonna have a great time today! This one is for us," Joshua promises with a nod.

"Sir, are you sure about that?"

Joshua gives him a pointed look and taps the retainer again on his knee, harder this time. "Of course I'm sure, I can't let my favorite knight suffer from boredom and what did I say about Sir?"

Chan pouts and looks away, "... My apologies, Joshua." The other man rubs his knee in approval. Chan ignores the warmth blooming from his knee. 

"Better, now," Joshua stands up from his position, "Off to the wash with you."

Chan follows suit as his expression scrunches up, "You haven't washed up either, Joshua." Chan walks over to the mahogany dresser and pulls it open, choosing out his attire. When he's finished with the clothing hanging over his arms, Chan turns to Joshua, "It's pretty obvious too, you don't have the loveliest smell in the world." Chan quickly dashes over to the bathroom connected to his room, giggles falling out his mouth as Joshua exclaims out a ' _hey!'_ in return.

 

 

A stream of warm water runs from the golden faucet. Steam begins to form inside the bathroom, a light film appears on the decorated mirror.

Chan takes a seat on the edge of the tub. The coldness of the tub soaks into his bare skin as he awaits for the tub to fill up with water. Chan plays with the silver ring situated on his pinky, rubbing over the ornate decals crafted with the utmost skill and care. A symbol of loyalty to the prince he serves and protects. A gift bestowed upon him when he won the tournament. A tournament hosted when the tail-end of winter thawed out to the beginning of spring, away from the bitter frost that chilled the kingdom. He remembers the announcement calling out his name as the victor, the echoes of shouts and screams from the audience watching. Remembers the rush of emotions when Joshua made eye contact.

The day after the tournament was the day Joshua personally knighted him. He swore an oath of allegiance in front of the Royal Family, in front of nobility and high ranking officials. Applause echoing in the throne room as Chan rises from his kneel. The side of a cold blade pressing onto his shoulders. A feast was called after the ending of the ceremony. It all passed as a blur to Chan until nightfall came and the door to his bedroom opening. Joshua slipped inside and beckoned the younger onto the balcony. Matching rings were presented to him, moonlight reflecting on the silver filigree. Joshua held up his hand and slid the ring on his pinky; Joshua motioned for Chan to do the same for the prince. Chan was beyond startled at their mutual exchange, intimidated by the intimate process shared between them. Joshua departs with a smile and Chan's unvoiced questions dying quietly behind him.  

His duty begins as a loyal retainer for Joshua. An ever present silent guard at the prince's call, shadowing every step. He learns and commits Joshua's schedule to memory, watching the prince go about his own duties. Chan learns that Joshua is a determined worker and enjoys a healthy balance of relaxation. As much as Joshua is a pristine and refined man, he is also a mischievous troublemaker. Joshua shows him every nook and cranny of the palace gardens, they talk beneath hanging pots filled with growing flowers and small petals. They spend time tasting the wide varieties of wines and Joshua tells Chan his favorites. Chan learns about Joshua as much as Joshua learns about Chan.   

At some point, Chan begins to realize the nature of his emotions. He notices it early. The growing yet uncontrollable buds planted inside his heart. Chan does his best to control his heart, his emotions. It's inappropriate, unacceptable for a faithful knight like himself to harbor feelings for his prince. Despite the fear wraps itself around his rib cage, the flowers bloom steadily underneath the warmth of the sun. The roots are deeper than expected and expand far beyond Chan's reach. 

A wave of warm water hits his backside, knocking Chan out of his stupor. Chan turns around with a surprised gasp and twists the faucet off. The water is barely overflowing, water droplets dripping down the edges of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. Chan reaches down to drain some of the water, water lapping at his collarbones. When the level is acceptable, Chan plugs the drain again as he ruffles his hair with his dry hand exasperated. 

Chan moves off and sits down on the floor, legs tucked underneath him. He presses his forehead against the wet edge as coldness seeps into his shins.

"Of course," Chan mutters as he plays with his ring.

 

 

"It's been a long while since we last hosted a festival," Joshua says. "A break like this is well deserved for our nation, don't you think?"

"I agree, Sir. It's been too long. The summer solstice really is perfect for a party." Chan tilts his head as he taps his chin, "Though Sir has had a plenty of breaks anyways."

Joshua nudges their shoulders together with a smile, "Breaks? Are you sure you're not confusing me with Jeonghan?"

Chan laughs and quips, "You two might as well be the same then!"

Joshua throws an arm around Chan's shoulders and gently shakes him in response. He pokes Chan on the arm, the younger's giggling turning into squeaks. Joshua pretends like he didn't do it when Chan whines a second later. The older keeps a loose arm around Chan as they report to the dining room for breakfast. The duo chatter quietly to themselves, background noise increasing in volume when they exit from the living quarters section to the rest of the palace.

 

 

Chan gasps with amazement. An incredibly impressive display of horticulture that spans far and wide. A colorful array of flowers and plants with a variety of aromas that surprisingly doesn't overwhelm the senses and smell very pleasant. People littered everywhere admiring the sights of the expansive library of nature. Chan excitedly grabs onto Joshua's arm, turning to him with wide eyes.

"This is so beautiful!"

Joshua, for some reason, smiles smugly. He nods in agreement, "It's a gallery displaying the beauties of nature. We're surrounded by the dangers of nature often, why not show off the bounties of nature can hold too?"

Chan laughs at his response, hand now hovering over his face as a cover. "So smug for someone who doesn't even garden that often!"

Joshua gasps in mock hurt and holds his hand to his chest. "Can't I be proud of the gardeners? of nature? They did such a great job!" He exclaims.

"Well...."

"They did so well that I feel like a proud father! Is that so wrong, Chan?" Joshua says exaggeratedly, teasing Chan further.

Chan quietens down and pouts, defeated by the older. Joshua laughs in victory as he drops the act. He takes a hold of Chan's shoulders and guides them into the horticulture viewing. The prince goes around and talks about the flowers, his dutiful knight listening attentively to each lecture.

Joshua pats Chan on the shoulder, pulling him closer. Chan blinks in surprise as Joshua tucks a flower into his hair, fingers combing through locks as a flower takes residence upon his head. 

"How did you even sneak that past me?" Chan asks, genuinely puzzled. Chan's always on alert for Joshua's safety and even though it's just the prince hiding away a flower, a small spot of paranoia pricks him.

"A magician doesn't tell his secrets," Joshua smiles as he gestures a shushing motion. Joshua's smile turns softer as he nudges his retainer. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Here," the older holds out his elbow, "we can walk together if you like?"

Chan almost denies the offer but hesitates.

"C'mon, no one knows it's us." Joshua nods to their outfits, disguising them as the common person in the crowd. 

"Alright. Okay," Chan takes the offer. He reaches out and places a hand onto the nobleman's elbow. The retainer keeps a firm grip on the prince.

As long as Joshua is safe, Chan will be okay.

 

 

"A splendid ball to end the night with," Chan says. He smooths out the wrinkles of Joshua's black coat, picking at stray hairs and dust that potentially attached itself to the fabric. 

"Quite."

Chan circles around the man, keeping a sharp eye out for anything undesirable on the formal attire. The retainer returns to the prince's front and scans his front. "People have been more than satisfied with today's celebration," Chan says as he nitpicks at the red sash across the older's torso. "When we were out earlier, I overheard many positive comments from the people. They welcome the festive activities and more." Pulling back with a small smile, Chan nods at Joshua when he finishes Joshua checks himself out in the full length mirror, breathing out slowly.

"I have also observed these beliefs," Joshua's lip quirk upwards, "and it's a relief to hear."

Joshua falls silent, staring at the mirror. Chan recognizes the nervousness, subtle in the way it appears on the older man. The apprehension of addressing the crowds never seems to leave Joshua, a reminder every time he is preparing a speech. Chan falls to the taller man's side and presses their arms together, a comforting gesture. Joshua's blank stare comes back into focus as he drags his eyes from himself to his companion.

"You'll be fine," Chan says with an reassuring smile. "You got this."

Joshua quietly responds, "Thank you, Chan."

Chan turns toward him and says in a louder voice, "I believe in you! You're going be fine, Joshua!" He shakes his fists in a firm gesture and nods.

Joshua smiles, crinkles appearing around his eyes. He mimics the gesture with his cheer. Fondness blooms inside Chan. Joshua spares a quick glance at the hanging clock on the wall; he claps his hands together.

"Time to go," He gestures to the door. The nobleman walks away from the mirror with Chan by his heels.

The knight walks past him and unlocks the door. He doesn't open the door yet, keeping his grip on the doorknob. "I am always at your call," Chan reminds with a quiet voice.

A small yet grateful graces Joshua's lips, "Thank you."

 

 

"Sir, what are we doing out here?" Chan asks as he closes the balcony doors behind them.

Joshua turns around and leans on the cold banister, relaxing with his elbows out. He smiles at Chan, "I prefer the companionship of my knight compared to our guests for the night." He pats the spot next to him, "Don't be shy now."

"I am not," Chan huffs out but steps up next to his liege regardless.

"Stuffy, isn't it."

"I... suppose so, Sir."

Joshua raises an eyebrow at him, "So formal with me now, eh?" He turns to face Chan, leaning on the right side of his body with an exasperated expression. "We're by ourselves, you can relax yourself."

Chan chews on the insides of his cheeks. He breathes out, relaxing some of the tension from his body and stepping closer to the banister. "My apologies, Joshua. It's a bad habit of mine." Chan stares up to the bright moon overhead, fingers idly tracing the hilt of his sword. "A knight shouldn't be so casual with his prince in public. It's unbecoming and inappropriate," Chan says with a quick peek at Joshua before turning away again.

A sigh is let out, "A silly code of conduct if you ask me. You _are_ my retainer after all."

It's a familiar conversation between them. Despite Chan's own silly ways, the younger is a stickler for acceptable etiquette. Joshua knows, he's well aware of Chan's habitual mannerisms. Being a well rounded prodigy that rose through ranks quick means keeping up public appearances, a pressure always constant for the younger. Joshua turns to look at the moon, deciding to let go of the topic. The duo stay silent, the noises of night filling in for them as faint music from the ballroom reaches their perch upon the balcony.   

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Joshua asks.

Chan stays silent like he's contemplating an answer but he already has one. "Yes, I have. Today was very enjoyable." Joshua already makes his days bearable as a saving grace among all the nobility Chan is forced to deal with.

"We should spend our time together at the next festival," Joshua muses.

Chan scoffs in amusement, "We already do." 

"Wow, already perfect then."

They fall into comfortable silence. The sounds of the nature is a pleasant static. A warm summer's breeze passes by; a refreshing feeling after spending time in the packed ballroom. It's warm. It's peaceful. Chan turns around and leans back on the banister. 

"You're very popular on the dance floor," Chan says. A swarm of nobility flocked to Joshua's side earlier with many compliments and requests. Joshua sent a subtle cry of help and Chan could only stifle his laughter from his position.

Joshua's face falls in despair. "Ah yes, I... was swamped by many people," Joshua says with a weak smile. "A lot of confidence from many this year."

"There were tons of people eyeing you as well. No shortage of people," Chan laughs.

Joshua turns to Chan with a finger tapping his own chin. He hums thoughtfully, "Well, who wouldn't want to dance with a master like me?"

Chan quirks an eyebrow, "Master?"

"Yes. You're in the presence of a dancing master."

Chan chews on his lip as he thinks back to Joshua's ballroom dancing. "Well, you are very good at it."

"Did you dance?"

Chan blinks in surprise, "Pardon?"

"Did you dance?" Joshua repeats himself as he shifts his weight.

"No, I'm... afraid not."

A glint appears in Joshua's eyes. Chan senses a plan formulating inside the older's head. He braces himself for whatever is about to happen.

Joshua reaches out and grabs Chan's wrist. He pulls him away from the banister. Chan did not expect this so he stumbles after him. Fortunately, the knight regains his balance two steps afterwards. The light is replaced by darkness when they step inside, all of the lights for the room turned off. Their shoes click against the polished floor as Joshua leads them to the center of the ballroom. Moonlight streams through the tall windows past the curtains; the only source of light inside. Joshua stops in front of Chan. Chan stares at the older in confusion.

Joshua slides his hand down from the knight's wrist to his fingers. Chan is now acutely aware of Joshua's hand. Soft and warm to touch, slender digits like a proper nobleman. Chan notices how big Joshua's hand seems to be and, with increasing embarrassment, how small his own hands are in comparison. A wave of heat washes over him like a storm at sea, gentle prickling traveling from his cheeks to his nape. Chan is thankful for the low light, he doesn't know if he could face Joshua in this situation. Chan almost misses Joshua's movement, barely registering the older's actions in time.       

The prince kneels down. He brushes a thumb across Chan's knuckles, a touch feather light yet heavier than the sun. Joshua then presses a chaste kiss to Chan's knuckles.

"Would you accept this dance with me?"

Chan's heart stutters in response. He clutches at the sword still present by his waist as habit. With courage found in the shadows of the ballroom and the familiar weight of his blade, Chan breathes in. He nods silently at the the nobleman. When Joshua doesn't react, Chan realizes belatedly it's actually dark enough that Joshua didn't see him nod.

Chan breathes out an airy, "Yes." He trails off with a noise that vaguely resembles a laugh. An actual laugh leaves Joshua, the sound soft like himself.

Joshua rises from his kneel, squeezing the younger's hand. Chan unties the sword belt from his waist and gently sets the sword off to the side. The duo hesitate a moment before Chan inches forward. A moment later, Joshua steps forward in return. They step closer into each other's spaces until their bodies are pressed together. Joshua wraps an arm around Chan's waist, a warm weight opposed to the cold material of his belt. Chan settles his free arm between them, hand lightly resting on the golden epaulette of Joshua's coat. Their steps are timid, movements slow and careful. Joshua goes to twirl Chan with a quiet chuckle. As Chan returns back to his arms, a stone weights his thoughts down. 

Chan stops moving. Joshua hums questioningly. Chan leans back from Joshua's touch, hands sliding down to the crook of the older's elbows. Despite the darkness, the knight can't meet the other's eyes and settles on the red sash.

"Chan?" 

Chan tightens his grip on the fabric.

"Is... this okay?"

Silence befalls them after the question. Three words but a thousand more hidden meanings. Chan squeezes his eyes shut. A whirlwind of emotions, clashing in so many ways. Joshua wraps Chan up in a full hug. Chan tucks his face in the crook of Joshua's neck. He slides his hands to Joshua's shoulder blades, palms pressed flat against the fabric. 

Joshua whispers to the crown of his head, "We're okay. We're gonna be fine, Chan."

"Are you sure?" questions Chan.

"Yes. After all," Joshua pulls back to look at Chan, "I'm your prince and you're my knight."

 For the first time since they came inside, Chan could see Joshua. The moonlight has shifted and is reflecting off the floor. It provides better lighting. The ambient light sculpts Joshua in a familiar way, similar to the times they've talked in their bedrooms during nightfall. A determined sparkle rests in the nobleman's eyes. It calms Chan, he doesn't know why Joshua's words are always so reassuring. Chan knows for a fact that he can trust Joshua, that he means it. 

Chan nods gratefully, "Thank you." They come together in another hug. They squeeze each other, relishing in each other's warmth.

Chan pulls back entirely until only their hands are linked. He smiles, "I still want this dance."

They begin to sway until their steps are in sync. With a big smile, Joshua releases his grip and moves his body in a nonsensical manner. Chan lets out a fit of giggles.

"You should take dancing lessons," Chan says when Joshua shimmies closer.   

"Only if you're the one teaching me," Joshua says smoothly. It catches Chan off guard; he stumbles and nearly trips over himself.

Joshua laughs at the reaction, clapping and doubling over. Chan joins in with his own laughter. Chan whines in embarrassment between giggles as Joshua only smiles as smug as he can. The rest of the world melts away in a blur as time moves past. A world with only them laughing in the dark of an empty ballroom and dancing to their own music.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please.... write chanshua centric fics,,,, or else i'm gonna flood this ao3 tag my goddamn self. this is my city now. you either live or die by my rules. this is self care babey
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonmahou)


End file.
